


Algo contigo

by Sawako93



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93
Summary: Songfic inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre Algo contigo- Vicenticohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHh4JHToa3I&ab_channel=VicenticoVEVO
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal & Tom Holland, Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Comments: 27
Kudos: 8





	Algo contigo

Jake se encontraba apoyado en la barra del bar del hotel, un solitario trago bailaba entre sus dedos mientras observaba a su coprotagonista que reía junto a los demás actores del set. Tomo un sorbo del whiskey que se estaba calentando y carraspeo al sentir el amargo sabor que bajaba por su garganta.  
La música suave no ayudaba a su estado de ánimo, era la última noche que iban a pasar juntos ya que las giras promocionales habían llegado a su fin, en todos esos meses mientras habían estado grabando la película y promocionándola no podía negar que se había acercado bastante al joven y que sin duda tenías muchos sentimientos encontrados.  
Tomo otro trago del licor y se concentró en la canción que sonaba, era tan melancólica que a pesar de no entender bien el idioma podía sentir la tristeza en la voz del cantante. Dejo el vaso a un lado y se dispuso a subir a su habitación, estaba cansado de tantas entrevistas y si bien quería quedarse mirando a Tom eso solo iba a hacer que se sintiera peor. Antes de irse llamó al barman y le preguntó por el nombre de la canción, este sonrió y le escribió el nombre en una servilleta.  
Llegó a su habitación y se sentó en la amplia cama, ni siquiera tenía ganas de cambiarse y ponerse ropa más cómoda, simplemente se quitó la chaqueta y desabrocho los botones de su camisa. Escribió en su teléfono el nombre que el barman le había dado y busco un video donde tuviera subtítulos en inglés, la canción empezó a sonar y se quedó asombrado al conocer la letra; era exactamente lo que sentía por Tom, esa necesidad de controlar cada uno de sus pasos, los nervios que sentía cada vez que se acercaba demasiado y las ganas locas de besarlo.  
Siguió tarareando la canción mientras se levantaba pesadamente de la cama y se ponía el pijama, su español no era muy bueno, pero estaba dispuesto a aprender cada palabra de la canción; a final de cuentas al día siguiente viajaría de nuevo a su hogar y se tomaría unas merecidas vacaciones.  
Antes de que pudiera volver a recostarse escucho que tocaban la puerta, no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie así que subió el volumen de la música y espero a que dejaran de tocar, pasaron unos minutos y el golpe en la puerta se hizo más fuerte así que decidió ver quien lo molestaba con tanta insistencia. Abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa se encontró de frente con Tom que parecía muy ofuscado.  
\- ¿Tom? - preguntó mientras bajaba el volumen a su teléfono  
\- ¿Por qué no abrías? - preguntó molesto el joven  
\- ¿Por qué motivo alguien no abre una puerta? - preguntó Jake divertido mientras la cerraba- No quería que nadie me molestara  
\- ¿Estás solo? – soltó de pronto Tom  
\- ¿Qué? - sin duda Jake había bebido un poco pero claramente escuchó un tono de celos en la voz de Tom  
Tom repaso con ojos juiciosos la habitación como esperando que alguien apareciera de pronto, soltó un suspiro y se sentó a los pies de la cama.  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí Tom? - preguntó mientras se sentaba en la silla que tenía más cerca, la música seguía sonando ya que lo había puesto en repetición continua  
\- Vine a ver como estabas, te fuiste muy rápido del bar  
\- Estaba cansado- se encogió de hombros- ya no soy tan joven como ustedes  
\- Eso puedo verlo-la expresión de Tom se relajó- disculpa que haya entrado de esa forma, es solo que…- desvió la mirada  
\- ¿Qué sucede niño?  
\- No es nada, solo ideas de un ebrio- se puso de pie y se quedo mirando el teléfono de Jake- ¿es la canción que estaba sonando abajo?  
\- Si- Jake se tensó- ¿la conoces?  
\- Algo, Zendaya me estaba hablando de ella antes de que…  
\- ¿Antes de que? - Jake se le quedó mirando  
\- Rayos- Tom cerró los ojos- no me mires así  
\- ¡Pero si no he hecho nada! - exclamo Jake divertido  
\- Tú no te das cuenta, pero la forma en que me miras, es bueno… no sé- Tom se quedó callado  
\- Vamos Tom, no podemos terminar nuestra última noche juntos discutiendo, dime que sucede  
\- No me lo recuerdes- señalo Tom mientras se volvía a sentar en la cama y se quitaba los lentes- De acuerdo, voy a decir esto una sola vez  
\- Soy todo oídos  
\- La verdad es que pensé que estabas con el barman en tu habitación, estaba observándote cuando estabas en la barra y vi que te entregó un papel y comencé a pensar mil cosas y yo solo no podía soportar esa idea  
\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Jake sorprendido- Tom no estás hablando en serio  
\- Entré en pánico, en un segundo estabas ahí con tu trago y al siguiente ese idiota te sonreía y tu te ibas con algo que él te había dado, podía ser su número de teléfono y después él también salió y pensé… pensé muchas cosas  
\- Tom… se que me cuidas y todo, pero aún si eso hubiera sido cierto no tenías porque venir hasta aquí…- empezó Jake sintiendo una opresión en el pecho  
\- ¡Claro que sí! - Tom lo miró- porque soy un estúpido egoísta que no soportaría verte con alguien más pero que tampoco tiene el valor de decirte lo que siente  
\- Tom…- Jake se puso de pie  
\- Jake…- Tom se puso de pie y se paró frente al mayor- estoy enamorado de ti desde hace… no lo sé años tal vez, trabajar contigo fue un sueño y pensé que teníamos química pero verdadera química no solo actoral…  
\- Tom yo…  
\- Espera, antes de que digas algo yo solo quiero…  
Jake no lo dejo terminar la frase porque lo jalo hacía él y le dio un beso, la canción seguía sonando de fondo, esa canción que describía tan bien los sentimientos de ambos y que esa noche había ayudado a que por fin dieran el siguiente paso sin ningún temor.


End file.
